Am I Not Enough?
by Kaeli-Mae2017
Summary: After defeating Voldemort and the passing of a Marriage Law. Hermione & Severus Snape accept finding real love and happiness together or so Hermione thought. Working for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Research & Analysis Department for the Ministry of Magic takes Hermione away from home days at a time but it doesn't stop love. Until she sees his painful betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT BEHIND THE STORY. ALL THE AMAZINNG CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING...** **This is my first Snamione fanfiction so here goes it goes!** **I just really wanted to write a story using this particular song. SO ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Hermione POV:**

"Hey Mione, youre back early. How's the research going?"

Smiling up at my best friend I swiftly answer in excitement.

"It's going good Harry. I just have to send my report into the department and I'll be heading out. I have a surprise for Severus for tomorrow night."

He just chuckles at my giddiness.

"You know I still have to get over the fact that you both actually fell in love after that horrid Marriage Law. I am happy for you though Mione even if Ron is still more than a little bitter about it. Ginny has to constantly slap the rudeness out of his stubbornness but you know my wife if she's anything, she's a hell cat like her mother."

A slight frown mares my face as I think of my former best friend. I remember when the annulments for the Marriage Law came out he bounded to me in elation claiming that we could finally marry since I could finally divorce my unwanted spouse. Claiming that he already signed his blasted paper already. I slapped him a good one after that statement and told him how I felt about My Severus.

My husband witnessed the whole ordeal and started doubting my feelings for him until his birthday in January came and I did the most shocking thing he ever expected. I threw him a surprise party. I know it was something he wasn't use to but I wanted him to see that there were people that love and cared for him, especially me. There wasn't a lot of people, just his closest friends, some colleges, and of course whatever people he viewed as family, like the Malfoy's.

It took me sometime to be comfortable in the same room as them again but after a year and a half of being with Severus my walls lowered from cautious to friendly. Draco has become friends with Harry after everything that was said and done. He profusely apologized for his horrendous behavior as a child stating that he didn't know anything else since his upbringing taught him that his blood status and family were better than most, especially muggleborns. I willingly forgave him because I knew that he was honest at heart and from that day forward we could not get rid of the guy. Even Ron and Neville enjoys the guys company. Coming out of my random thoughts I look back at Harry and smile in understanding.

"Thank you Harry. For all your support, I know its probably difficult having to choose between which friend is right and which is not. I just wish that Ron could see how happy Severus and i are but all he see's is the git my husband used to be. Not the man who sacrificed half his life for the woman he loved and cared for. I hope one day he'd be able to put his bullheadedness behind and become my best friend again. I truly do miss the friendship we once had."

Stepping closer to my desk he kneels beside my chair and looks into my eyes with sorrow hidden in them. Then he takes me into a hug like any good brother would. I am so glad I have him by my side. I know Mrs. Weasley wasnt happy about the matching of my marriage to Severus but when I told her how in love I was she gave us her undying support for our union.

"I hope that Snape enjoys whatever special gift you are giving him for you anniversary. I'll see you Monday Mione and welcome back. Maybe we can have lunch on Sunday, Im sure Ginny will agree to it. Shes been missing you terribly and you know how much James loves your husbands company."

Laughing at that I just nod in agreeance and tell him that Ill ask Severus and owl him when I get my answer. When Ginny had a difficulty with her pregnancy with their son James Sirius Potter, Severus and I were there for them the entire time. Now little James is so attached to my husband that its quite amusing to watch. The once Potions Master who use to detest the late James Potter is now such a loving heart to the 2 year old version instead. Turning in my report to the head desk of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Research and Analysis Department I turn back to my office to send out my husband first gift before secretly heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Severus POV:**

"Mmmmm… Yes, Professor! Just like that. Oh Merlin you're so fucking good… Ahhhh."

Peering up at my former student I can't help but take in the sight before me. She is riding my cock like I'm a fucking horse and I can't help but enjoy the sweet satisfaction that is written all over her face.

Then I am suddenly covered by the luxurious view to be blinded by a taut wet pussy of my dearest friend. Knowing how much she enjoys the licking and sucking of her delicious pearl. It is my main objective as I proceed to pound Pansy Parkinson's cunt.

This has been a fantasy that the two ladies have been having for a while now and helping them to relieve their desire need was something that I was not particularly fond of doing.

However, since my wife will not being home till late tomorrow evening I decided to put their constant curiosity to rest.

"Oh Severus Yes! Lick that pussy just like that!"

Watching as Cissy rides my face I take notice that they are both reaching ecstasy soon.

"Yes! Oh fuck I'm gonna… UGH FUCK!"

Collapsing onto the bed in sweet gratification. I remove myself from the room and wait patiently in my library for my lovely guest to clean themselves up.

Turning to my oldest friend Lucius who just entered the room I see the lust in his eyes. Now that I have done what they asked, maybe they will quit pestering me about such matters.

"I take it you enjoyed the experience dear friend?"

I ask with sarcasm dripping from my mouth. With a booming laugh he claps me on the shoulder and gives his deepest appreciation.

Now he can take his witches home for another round of shagging.

My visitors were only here for 3 hours so I can take a quick bath and head down to my lab to finish up the rest of my potions order from St. Mungo's and Poppy.

After walking Lucius and his ladies out of my home I hear a slight tapping on the window.

Taking in the sight of my wife's Ministry owl I open the window in eagerness.

Grabbing a treat from a snack bowl next to the window I set it before the owl then head to the lab with a package in hand. Opening the letter I read the words from my precious wife.

I know it's only been 4 days but I miss her more than she knows.

 _My Dearest Severus,_

 _How I have missed you terribly. I am not sure if I can endure this distance between us for great length of time but I am most pleased that the duration is soon over. Since tomorrow is our 2nd year anniversary I have prepared a sweet surprise for you my love. Do not worry, there will not be a repeat of your birthday party. I promise, though I did take great relish in the punishment I was given due to such carelessness. On other hand maybe I should do something like that again if I get the sweet intoxication of your sex. I must stop now before I have to ease this ache between my thighs myself and we both know who has complete control over my euphoria. My own hands can do no justice like my husbands. With this letter I sent a memory. It is a memory of the day that I knew I wanted to spend my forever with you my sweet. I do hope that you enjoy it as much as I for this night is the reminder of the deepest happiness I ever had. The knowledge of knowing that the man I married is the truest love of my life. Until tomorrow my husband._

 _Love Forever & Always_

 _Your Mia_

Going into my office where our pensieve is located I pour her gifted memory into the stone bowl.

Looking in, I am taken back to that very night... I remember this night, I took her to my favorite muggle restaurant where there is music played nightly.

People had the option of singing which I never did partake in but it is quite amusing to see some individuals make total fools of themselves every now and then. Music would not seem like something I take joy in but being there with her that night was the best evening I had ever had with another.

 _"_ _Severus?"_

 _Looking into the eyes of my wife I see the excitement and contentment on her face._

 _"_ _I have something for you, are you willing to see it?"_

 _Confused by such a question I reassured her that whatever it was I would appreciate because it came from her. As she gets up I remember being worried that I had done something wrong until I see where she was heading, towards the stage. Wondering what she was up to I watch as she sets herself on the front stage._

 _Sitting on stool with a guitar in hand and microphone ready, she looks amazing. Realizing what she is about to do I my nerves kick in. I have never actually heard her sing before, is she good, is she horrible? No matter, knowing she prepared something for me._

 _No one has ever done that for me before. The intense feeling of love I kept getting for my wife was something I was entirely afraid of. Wondering if she could ever really accept me fully and reciprocate my feelings in return. I mean, I am twice her age, her former teacher, and also a former death eater. She is such a precious light that can only be tainted by someone as ridiculous as me._

 _"_ _Good evening folks… I hope you don't mind me disturbing your meals for a bit but I prepared a song for someone very special to me. It's called_ _Lego House_ _…_ _This is for you Severus, always…"_

 _As she starts playing she closes her eyes and gets into the song fully. With the sweetest smile she starts singing. When she looks into my eyes I see it clear as day now._

 _Love, adoration, happiness._

 _December, I remember she got caught in a storm walking home from the bookstore near our neighborhood. When she was late for dinner I knew something was wrong. I remember, running out of the house in search of her. Finding her knocked out on the side of the road with a car stuck in a nearby ditch._

 _Getting her to St. Mungos as quickly as possible, I called the muggle healers for the unknown person in the car and apparated to my destination._

 _She wasn't badly hurt but I was in complete panic thinking the worst had happened to my wife._

 _That was the night I knew I had deeper feelings for her other than friendship._

 _When the song was done there was a great applause from everyone in the restaurant including myself._

 _Happiness…_

 _That's really an unknown feeling I am use to having but ever since this witch got stuck with me I am feeling things that I've never experienced. Even with Lily._

 _As she walks up to me I get up and take her into my arms. Kissing her forehead and holding her tighter to me, showing her how much I enjoyed her performance._

 _Than she said those words I never thought possible. Not in a million years did I ever believe it happening to me, the old dungeon bat._

 _"_ _I love you Severus…"_

 _Gazing into her eyes with a smile on my face I claim her lips hungrily with my own._

 _"_ _And I love you, my dear wife."_

* * *

 **A/N: The song used in this chapter was LEGO HOUSE by Ed Sheeran. Love it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! Let me know what ya'll think? I have the story stuck in my head.. It's slowly coming together! Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Hermione POV:**

 _Numbness..._

That is all that my body can feel right now. Heartache, betrayal, and numbness.

After sending out my surprise gift to Severus I quickly apparated outside of our house gates to sneak up on him. I made sure to silence my footsteps and cover my scent since my husband would be able to smell me as soon as I enter our home.

Walking towards his lab which he is usually occupied in I found it empty. Searching through all the rooms down stairs but nothing so I decide to head to our room. Maybe I can change into that sexy outfit I know hell love and be ready for when he gets home.

Getting closer to the master bedroom I hear a distinctive sound that only ever happens when Severus and I are having hard and rough sex. I have the most nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach as I approach our bedroom door. Seeing that its widely open there is no missing the view that is before me.

There on our bed is my husband penetrating the daylights out of Pansy fucking Parkinson while Narcissa Malfoy fucks Severus face with her dirty ass cunt! Covering my mouth to prevent the oncoming sob in my throat. I silently watch as the three of them come down from their high from love making.

Turning and running out of the house that I once felt the safest in. I am completely devastated and not sure where to turn to. I cant go to Harry, they dont need to see me like this right now and Ron is no longer an option to seek closer from.

 _Alone..._

That's what I am right now. Gone is the love and happiness I have once felt for this man for the past 2 years. Lies They were all lies!

Did he ever really love me at all or was I just some type of game he played with. How long has this coupling been going on? I thought we were happy? I guess it was all an illusion, a stupid fantasy for a dumb know-it-all.

I cant do this Heading to the one location I know he will never expect me to go I apparate to Hogsmeade. Upon entering the Three Broomsticks I notice Draco and Luna in the corner with Neville and Hannah Abbott having a grand time. At least those two couples have a good marriage going for them. Not wanting to be seen by the group I head to the darkest and farthest spot in the pub.

Sitting down I think through what my next move will be. Merlin, who knew heartbreak would be more painful than receiving that MudBlood branding from Bellatrix Lestrange. If Severus Snape wants freedom to be with the ones he sole desires I will not stop him no longer. I will not stand in his way. With determination and a plan in set I order a bottle a firewhiskey and get a room for the night.

My husband doesnt expect me to be home till tomorrow night. Changing my plans for his surprise I head up to my paid room and send out my second clue for my dearest beloved. After drinking my sorrows away for the night I pass out for about 2 hours before getting ready for the day. Taking the necessary hangover potions I head straight to the Ministry.

Signing the necessary documents and looking at Kingsley who has worry written all over his face.

"Are you sure of your decision here Hermione?"

Nodding my head, I know what I need to do and this is one of them.

"I am sure Minister. Thank you, for everything you have ever done for me."

Putting a hand on my shoulder as a sign of comfort I head towards London to get ready for husbands sweet surprise


	4. Chapter 4

**Severus POV:**

Getting up early this morning I am beyond excited to be seeing my sweet Hermione tonight. I plan on telling her what transpired here yesterday but not until a later time, maybe next week will be an efficient date.

Today is not any ordinary day. No its our 2 year anniversary and I plan on taking her to the restaurant we were at in her gifted memory. I really hope she loves her gift as much as I reveled in making it. Writing a quick letter to know where and when to meet tonight I take my owl and send him off in hopes of seeing my wife soon.

 _My Sweet Wife,_

 _Not a day went by where you were not planted in my mind as you are in my heart. The distance between us may not be much but I assure you that I also await your sweet return into my very arms. I have to say that I am much too thrilled in receiving this sweet surprise of yours but remember that I have a gift to give you as well. A gift that will be sure to light up your eyes and heart my lovely. As for your Surprise Party comment know that I am willing to endure it as long as you are by my side and the wild sex afterwards is always an added bonus too. As you mentioned, those delicate fingers of yours should not go near what is solely mine to please. However, they should be tied up how you like it as I have my sweet sweet way with you my wife! And I will soothe your curious mind by telling you this. I intend to take you in every way possible so that no matter the distance between us you will always know that you are forever etched in my heart and soul always! I do want to thank you for the remarkable memory of our first confession to one another. It is a moment in my life that I will always treasure and with that in mind I have made us reservations for tonight at 8:30 in that very location. I will be waiting patiently for your arrival my love but until then._

 _Eternally yours,_

 _Severus_

* * *

 **A/N: Alright folks let me know if you like it or not. I might make it a lengthy story if it's liked if not I'll keep it short and sweet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermione POV:**

After buying the right dress for tonight, getting my hair and nails done accordingly I head back to my room that I got at the Leaky Cauldron. After witnessing such treachery I refused to step into that house and the Leaky Cauldron was the only option I was willing to take.

I have completed all of my plans, now comes the dinner. Hearing a tap on the window I see our owl Dennis trying to get my attention. Opening the window I lovingly petting him as I give him a quick snack. I take the parchment and sit on the bed before reading over the contents of my husbands letter.

If I wasnt home early yesterday and caught his betrayal red handed I wouldve been swooning at such loving words but now all I can think is how disgusted I am. Why would he willingly bed me after fucking Lucius two witches! Thats fucking revolting to say the least and I cant believe that he would try to trick me that way.

Sighing to myself I look at the time, I might as well get dressed and head out soon. Tonight is the night. It ends here. No more lies, manipulation, heartache.

Heading into the beautiful restaurant that I was completely enamored with the first time I saw it, I smile to the receptionist Sally.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous tonight. Mr. Snape will be sure to enjoy such an exquisite view hon!"

Laughing as lightly as I can without revealing the awkwardness I feel by hearing such words. I know she means well but it makes me more uncomfortable having to pretend to be happy with a man who never really loved me at all.

As she directs me to where Severus is located, I take note of the empty restaurant. Hmm, I guess he planned this ahead of time. Good thing too since I have something awe inspiring up my sleeve as well.

"Your love awaits hon, enjoy yourself tonight. You look radiant."

With an excited smile Sally walk away and when I turn there he is. In all his sexy, dangerous glory. The only man I have honestly and truly loved with everything I had. Smiling as kindly as I can muster, I move towards the table.

"Mia, you look breathtaking tonight."

Taking me into his arms I bury my face into his musky aroma. Merlin, hes always smelt like my Amortentia Old books, parchment, potions, and a hint of spearmint. He smelt like home, comfort, safety, and love but no more. Stepping away from my husband I quickly kiss his cheek and sit myself before any other interaction transpires.

The look of confusion and wonder crosses his features before a smile graces his face.

"I've ordered our favorites already and the chief made sure to make that delicious dessert you love so much my love."

Looking up into his eyes I just want to cry but instead I put on a brave front and thank him for being so considerate. We made small talk during our evening meal and when dessert was cleared I stood up and headed towards the stage where I once confessed my love for this cherished man.

Knowing what I am about to do he moves closer to the stage. However instead of a guitar, I cast a spell to have a violin melody play for me as I perform my last song to the man who broke me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The song used in this chapter is I Have Questions by Camila Cabello. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN MY STORY... Emjoy!**

* * *

 **Severus POV:**

As beautiful as my Hermione looked tonight I could sense the uneasiness in her persona. She is hiding something from me but I am not sure what exactly. We usually tell each other everything so I am quite taken aback when she kept silent about her internal battles throughout the evening.

Another surprise was the fact that we would normally be all over one another after her research trips but she purposely avoided it when greeting me tonight. I want to question her but before I get a chance she stands with a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Now I know something is wrong. With a deep determination set in mind I find a closer table so I can appreciate her performance with a finer view.

When she cast a nonverbal spell on a violin I am approached by a young man with two boxes. He informs me that the green one is to be viewed before she sings and the red one is for after she is done. Nodding my head in thanks I start to open the emerald box and take notice of the contents inside. Surely she doesn't require me to view a memory now does she? Peering up at her I see her nod as she wards the room to make sure no intruders bother us.

The only one present is my love and myself, with understanding in my eyes I take the tube with her second set of gifted memories and place them in a transferable pensieve.

Looking into the memory...

I am sudden brought to the front of our home gates. Hmm, I wonder when this took place. I can see the elation on her face as she searches the house for me. As she heads to the master bedroom in hopes of finding me I see the sorrow on her face before I realize what is happening. Following her to the noise that is when I notice what she is looking at. Our bedroom door is wide open and my love is currently silencing her sobs that are wanting to break. I feel my own heartbreak knowing that she had to see such an act. Now I know why she has been so distant tonight. Knowing that my wife had to witness myself with both Cissy and Ms. Parkinson and all I see is betrayal and hurt on her face as she runs out of the house...

Coming back to myself...

I try to stand up to explain myself to her when I hear the violin playing as her song begins...

* * *

 _Why Did you leave me here to burn I'm way too young to be this hurt..._

 _I feel doomed in hotel rooms staring straight up at the wall counting wounds and I am trying to numb them all_

 _Do you care, do you care Why don't you care?_

 _I gave you all of me My blood, my sweat, my heart, and my tears_

 _Why don't you care, why don't you care_

 _I was there I was there... when no one was, now you're gone and I'm here_

 _I have questions for you_

 _Number one, tell me who you think you are_

 _You got some nerve trying to tear my faith apart (I have questions for you)_

 _Number two, why would you try and play me for a fool?_

 _I should have never ever ever trusted you (I have question)_

 _Number three, why weren't you, who you swore that you would be?_

 _I have questions, I got questions haunting me_

 _I have questions for you, I have questions for you (I have questions)I have questions for you_

 _My, my name was safest in your mouth, And why'd you have to go and spit it out?_

 _Oh, your voice, it was the most familiar sound_

 _But it sounds so dangerous to me now (I have questions for you)_

 _Number one, tell me who you think you are_

 _You got some nerve trying to tear my faith apart (I have questions for you)_

 _Number two, why would you try and play me for a fool?_

 _I should have never ever ever trusted you (I have questions for you, I have questions for you)_

 _I have questions for you (I have questions) I have questions for you_

 _Do you care, do you care? Why don't you care?_

 _I gave you all of me My blood, my sweat, my heart, and my tears_

 _Why don't you care, why don't you care?_

 _I was there, I was there, when no one was.. Now you're gone and I'm here_

 _I have questions for you, ooh I have questions for you_

 _I have questions for you (I have questions) I have questions for you (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _I have questions for you, ooh.. I have questions for you (foul play, no, foul play, no)_

 _I have questions for you (I have questions) I have questions for you, I have questions for you_

 _How do I fix it? Can we talk? Can we communicate? Can we talk? Do I wanna fix it?_

 _I have questions for you (I'm afraid of you) Is it my fault? Is it my fault? Do you miss me?_

 _I have questions..._

* * *

Watching her sing with such pain brought a deep ache in my heart that I hadn't even experienced when Lily died. After finishing the song she can't even look me in the eyes.

"Mia... Let me explain. Please!" She nods her head at the box in front of me.

Peering down at the red box that I am suppose to be opening, I am not sure if I want to know what is hidden in it's depths. But looking at my sweet wife there on the stage I know that I must do what she wishes then and only then can I explain myself to her. Quickly opening the box in front of me I see a gold paper with her signature on the bottom. No! This is not happening right now! Please NO... Closing my eyes in grief I need to know if this is really happening? If this is just a horrible dream but in my heart and soul I know it isn't. Gazing up at the stage to at least tell her what really happened yesterday she is gone. Searching the room for my love I take note that she is no longer here. I grab the annulment for our marriage out and see a little note on top with the words that make me want to die right here right now...

 ** _You're Free of Me_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey readers! I am super excited about this story! I promise that I will be updating another chapter or two by Tuesday. Thank you so much for the reviews your insight is really appreciated! Until then... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Severus POV (2 Years Later)**

"Pincy, I am about to move our guest into the ballroom is everything ready?"

Looking down at my house elf she responds immediately, "Yes Master, the ballroom is prepared."

With a nod of acknowledgement and a thank you I head back out into the Great Garden. Coming back out I notice a small group surrounding Draco and Luna with lively exuberance. Must be an interesting conversation those young lads are having over there. Getting the attention of the other guest in attendance I direct them into the ballroom where we can continue this preposterous festivities. Merlin, the things I do for my Godson.

Ever since I lost my Hermione life has not been the same. Most say that I have reverted back to the old dungeon bat git behavior that I once had before my beautiful wife but with more bitterness and hate. What did they expect? Me to be skipping around and hopping for joy? I lost the love of my life… The one woman who loved me for the man that I truly was. Who in their right mind would be normal after such an event like that? I remember it all… Every second after she left to the very day that I got the worse news of my life.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Bang bang bang! Please be here! I can't lose you my Mia… Looking up as the door opens I see a disgruntled looking Potter with confusion etched on his face. Shutting my eyes I already know before I even ask, she's not here. I am sure if she was Potter would be hexing my arse._

 _"Severus? What happened? Are you alright? Where is Mione?"_

 _Falling to my knees I start to sob… I lost her, she is gone! I thought this would've been her safe haven. I guess I was wrong._

 _"Something happened… It was a misunderstanding but I should have spoken to her about it before it even happened. Merlin Harry, I can't lose her!"_

 _Feeling him pull me up, he directs me into the house to sit on the closest chair. Not long after that I hear commotion but I am not paying attention. Musing over all the places she could have gone I come back to myself to speak with Harry when I realize that Draco and Luna were flooing into the Potter residence. And within 20 minutes I am surrounded by those who love my wife the most. Harry, Ginny, Draco, Luna, Neville, even Lucius is here which only pisses me off in the end._

 _There are others but this bastard is all I can focus on as I see RED!_

 _"You son of a bitch! This is all your fault! She is gone now because of you and those harlots!"_ _Standing up with my wand directed towards his precious face._

 _"Severus, old friend. I am not sure what trouble I have caused between you and your beautiful wife? You know that I am quite fond of her now."_

 _I know how enamored he feels about my Mia, the bastard wanted to have a bedding round with her but I made sure that his manhood was disabled for a good month before I forgave his stupidity._

 _"She saw you and your witches yesterday Lucius! She thought that it was me! I told you that the act should have been done at your own home! But no, you decided to replicate my own bed and proceeded to convince me that it would only seem real if you had sex in my master bedroom! You are no longer allowed to use Polyjuice with my hair in it! Do you understand me! I will take no part in your witches fantasies anymore… I lost her Lucius… She's my everything! And now she is gone!"_

 _Shock and disgusted gasps are heard but I am having none of that. I just sit back down and bury my hands in my face to hide the deep grief I am going through. Why the fuck did I agree with his dumb arse? Oh yes, because they wouldn't leave you the fuck alone and even threatened to invited your Mia if I did not agree! Sure I wasn't the one actually fucking them but I am just as guilty. Fuck..._

 _Not even a half hour later everyone heads out in search of my wife. I got confirmation from Harry that she quit her post at the Ministry. She talked to Kingsley before our anniversary dinner. My wife had a plan set before I could even explain myself to her. I want to be mad about that fact but I am at fault here. Days passed and no Mia. Then weeks. In that time, Ronald Weasley received a letter of apology regarding her decision to stay married to me but also the knowledge that she will not be returning to Britain, ever. Time turned into 2 months when Harry finally got a letter from my Mia. It explained how sorry she was and that she would miss everyone. How much she loved their friendship but she requested us not to contact her or try to find her because in the end it would only turn into our own disappointment. When it had been exactly 1 year I was so lost in my own sorrow that I didn't even hear the news until it was too late. I obviously never signed the annulment papers because I loved my wife unconditionally. If the secondary party didn't sign the papers the bond would be kept but since the marriage law was passed some things changed. Like the knowledge of the bond cutting off after a full year of not signing the other half of the annulment. The day I felt our bond cut is the very day I got a call from a muggle hospital in Verona, Italy. Turns out that my wife got into a major accident. She was emitted into the hospital where she immediately died from internal injuries. In that moment I knew that I had lost my love, Forever…_

 _After that I was a depressed mess. It didn't help that in my wife's haste to leave she left every item she owned behind. Not one thing was missing and I refused to move anything that she owned. Maybe it was my heart hoping she might come back but my mind knew that was impossible. Then I met someone, Yolanda Simmons. I first ran into her at Mia's favorite bookstore. The woman had a stack of books so high she never saw the person in front of her, me. Yolanda is a half blood from America who never really had the opportunity to be amongst witches and wizards. Her mother taught her all that she knew but moving here where her family came from was the main goal in accepting who she really was, a witch. I understand that Yolanda's mother was trying to keep her safe from Voldemort's rain but now all this wondrous woman wanted was to learn everything magical. At first I wasn't that respondent to her and the random advances she was making mostly because I was still mourning my wife. But after months in her company she reminded me so much of my Mia that I couldn't help the change I had been experiencing._

Coming back from my inner thoughts when I hear a loud commotion from where my Godson is located.

"Fuck! Mia, please… Not again."

My heart plummets a bit when I hear that name. Peering down at my former student with this mysterious woman in his arms I step forward so that I may help this unconscious young lady.

"Mr. Zabini?"

The lad seems to being doing diagnostic spells on his wife when I make my presence known.

"Does she need to go to St. Mungo's or would you like a room for her instead?"

Panic and relief cross his face before he agrees to have the room. Knowing that he is a healer I trust that he can make the accurate choice in this young woman's health and safety. With that I have one of the house elves set up the biggest guest room available so that I may go back to these other visitors within my home. I'll be sure to check on the young Mrs. after seeing to my dear friend, Yolanda.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope this satisfies some** **curiosity** **. Working on the next chapter and should have that out soon! Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Let me know how you like it so far. For those of you that gave reviews, I thank you! I really needed to know whether to make this a short story. I promise it will not be abnormally long but with this chapter up there will be a bit of explaining needed on the next two. With that being said, ENJOY! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE SONGS PUT INTO MY STORIES. The song played is 'Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Why because I love his songs. Warms my heart! The one I played while writing is the duet cover version by Tiffany Alvord & Chester See.**

* * *

 **Mia POV**

"Mio angelo, siete pronti?" (My angel, are you ready?)

Smiling at the man beside me I give him a nod before we head into the inclosed Great Garden of the Prince Manor. We are currently at an anniversary dinner for Mr. & Mrs. Draco L. Malfoy. I am quite nervous to be here considering everything that has happened within the last 4 years of my life but there is no turning back now. I know that my guardian angel was the best man of this couple's wedding and hasn't spent as much time with them since he had to constantly be at my bedside.

Hearing a voice to my right I turn in that direction, "I can take your coat My Lady."

Smiling towards the gentleman I thank him for such kindness as he removes my outer coat. In the distance I can hear people conversing, music is playing lightly while the atmosphere seems warm and inviting.

"Vieni Amore" (Come Love)

I feel my angels arm wrap around my waist as we move towards the entrance of the stairs. Peering out below, there is a sudden silence so I ask only to cure my vast curiosity, "C'è qualcosa di sbagliato mio amore?" (Is something wrong my love?)

Hearing his slight chuckle I am confused even more?

"Tesoro, sono silenziosi a causa della tua bellezza!" (Honey, they are silent because of your beauty!)

Shaking my head in amusement we slowly descend the stairs as we are introduced to the other guest in attendance, **"Entering is Lord Blaise Zabini accompanied by Lady Mia Zabini."**

I can hear the gasps and whispers before we even reach the ground entrance to the beautiful garden, _"Who is that? Zabini is married? That woman looks familiar? Who made that dress? She is beyond gorgeous! Merlin, that man is sexy! Zabini, Look at his wife... She's Hot!"_

As we reach the landing the murmurs stops, but it does not help the emotions that are running through me as I peer forward.

"Calmati i tuoi nervi bella sono qui per te, sempre" (Calm your nerves beautiful I am here for you, always)

I feel the tingles as he whispers into my left ear, such a remarkable man I have alongside me. Moving forward I realize we are heading towards the happy couple.

"Draco, Luna, my deepest apologies. I hope you don't mind our late arrival? There was a slight emergency before reaching here."

Not really listening as Blaise speaks to Draco I look down as I ponder whether or not the new couple will like the gift I am giving them. I didn't actually attend their wedding and this is actually the first time meeting them, I do want to make a good impression but big crowds are really not my thing especially with my impairment.

"Draco, Luna, I'd like to introduce you to the newest Zabini, my Mia."

I just give them the most genuine smile I can muster before speaking, "Congratulations on your anniversary! Thank you so much for letting me attend."

I feel Blaise lightly squeeze my waist as he kisses my hair from the side.

"Thank you so much for joining my best mate here. We've been wanting to meet you for so long. Usually he skips out on dinners like these but I am glad he could bring you along. He did mention that you had a gift for us, there is really no need though the thought is deeply appreciated."

I am sure my face shows disappointment because my angel savior is quick to correct him, "Drake, she wanted to sing you two a song as her gift. Are you going to let that beautiful voice go to waist after all she has prepared for this day?"

Cheeky little thing, he sure knows how to make someone feel bad huh.

"Oh bugger, your right. My apologies Mia."

Laughing in amusement, "It's quite alright Draco. I just hope you like it is all. To be honest with you I don't really remember when or who I wrote it for but when Blaise told me of your anniversary dinner it's the first thing that popped into my head."

As we maneuver towards a sitting area I take a seat while Blaise brings out my shrunken guitar from his pants pocket. Situating himself next to me after enlarging my guitar I don't say anything until he is ready.

"This song is one of my personal favorites so far, I do hope you like it. It's called 'Perfect'."

When I start playing I can't help but close my eyes and get into the melody of the song with a content smile on my face. Knowing that Blaise is singing this song with me makes my heart soar. This beautiful man has been with me through my most difficult times that I feel so blessed to even be amongst those he holds dear to his heart. Singing the words I can't help but turn towards him with love shining in my eyes. When the song is finished I wandlessly shrink the guitar once more before I am engulfed into a tight hug by an unknown person. Not sure who this individual is but by the sweet lavender fragrance my guess is that it's a woman. Gently tapping her on the back with my right hand while she squeezes the life out of me I feel Blaise pull me back against his chest and away from the woman.

"Stare vicino il mio amore." (Stay close my love.)

I am confused by his guarded and rigid voice.

Then I hear a voice that sounds very familiar but I am not quite sure why? **"Mione?"** Gazing up to the man in question I feel a slight ache in my heart before I answer. **"Harry?"** Hearing a surprise gasp from the man named Harry. I am beyond perplexed by what is going on. How do I know this person? I glance up towards Blaise who is holding me in a loving embrace.

"Tesoro, stai bene?" (Sweetheart, are you alright?)

Squeezing his hand lightly I reply with, "Va bene amore mio" (Just fine my love).

This is a minor lie, I don't know any of these people who supposedly know who I am personally? What am I to do in a situation like this? And the awareness that I could fall sick once again if something bad transpires here. Suddenly I hear yells abrupt from people around me. Oh no, just what I did not want to happen.

"That's Hermione?, What the fuck!, Were you hiding her this whole time Zabini?, What did you do to her? Why are you talking to her in Italian?"

My heart is pounding now and my head is starting to hurt more and more so I squeeze my eyes shut as I focus on my breathing. This is too much, I can't… I can hear my angels sweet words trying to calm me while holding me close but the individuals around us are too loud for my own brain to listen. My breathing becomes labored and my head is spinning uncontrollably. I am swiftly turned around and feel my angels hands on my face as he soothes me with his angelic words, "Tesoro! Ascolta la mia voce. Il respiro, dentro e fuori. Per favore concentrati sulla mia voce Cara." (Sweetheart! Listen to my voice. Breath, in and out. Please Focus on my voice darling.)

I then collapse into his awaiting arms. Oh Merlin not again. As if knowing exactly what I am thinking I hear Blaise shout out of fear, "Fuck! Mia, please… please... Not again."

Feeling the tingles all over my body I acknowledge that he is trying to figure out what exactly is going wrong with me. I must look like I passed out because I feel like I am on the brink of it. However, all that is forgotten when I hear a deep sensual voice from above me and my angel, **"Mr. Zabini?"**

That voice… I know that voice... As hard as I am trying to complete that simple task of staying awake what happens next is inevitable. All I feel is myself slipping away into deep slumber...

* * *

 **A/N: One more note... I do apologize if the Italian is wrong, I do not personally speak the language but I thought that since that is where the Zabini family originated. That is the language that they would speak amongst one another.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello my readers! First off I wanna say Happy New Year! Woohoo! 2018 is here... Then I want to say thank you for all the reviews I have been receiving. I deeply appreciate them! So here is another chapter. I am currently working on the next 2 so I hope to have them both up by Tuesday! Other than that, enjoy! MUAH!**

* * *

 **Severus POV**

Walking up the grand staircase to the guest wing of the Prince Manor, I start to notice the long line of complaining occupants following behind Mr. Zabini and his wife. As far as I am concerned no one else is needed besides this young woman's healer. Everyone else would just be a bother.

"Draco… Harry… Would you please escort your friends to the ballroom where all guest are required to be entertained. It would be greatly appreciated. As for this young woman here, she needs to be looked over immediately and I will be sure to meet you there with reassurance as soon as Blaise is settled in his room."

Before Harry or any of his other hooligan friends answer, the young Italian lad looks at them with exasperation and desperation.

"Look.. I understand all of you want answers from me and I promise to give them to you. But right now, Mia's safety and health is my main priority. Her condition is very fragile and rare. You can fight me for answers but I won't budge until I know she is stable and well. No one and I mean no one will be allowed to see her unless she gives me the okay… says Blaise before he sighs and continues his speech.

"None you realize the tragedies she's had to endure in these past few years. You do not understand now but in time I promise you will. If you are questioning my motives there is only one in particular. I am here for her because I love her, it's as simple that."

Mr. Zabini swiftly turns to me with a tired look in his eyes before we resume our travel to the guest wing. Even though I am extremely curious as to what the group was arguing about, patience and privacy has always been two of my many attributes. If need be I will find out exactly why Draco and his friends are bitter with Mr. Zabini but until then it concerns me not. A small hunch says to me that it has to do with the beauty in Blaise's arms but I shake my head from such thoughts knowing that no one actually knows who this young woman is. I am quite certain she is not someone I am acquainted with. I try to keep my steps not as hasty since Blaise is carrying his unconscious wife but old habits die hard.

Earlier when I was gazing down at the couple. There is no doubt in my mind why he married such a woman, she is naturally beautiful. There are not a lot of witches who don't cover themselves up with that clown makeup but Lady Zabini… Her looks are exquisite to say the least, she has beautiful long black wavy hair with a pale complection that only makes her look like an fallen angel. She has a nice straight nose with plump lips that are painted with a crimson red. Her dress itself is sinful. It was a black floor length gown with a slit that comes to mid thigh on her right leg. The dress is off the shoulder but the right side has a see through floral design that comes up and wraps around her neck. You can clearly see her perfect creamy skin. While her left shoulder is bare with her pale skin showing. Flawless… is what comes to mind. I am not too certain of her eye color or character though, that might be a whole other story. Like the muggles say. Some might be radiant on the outside while their hearts are black and wretched as hell on the inside.

Coming to the realization that I am gawking at this young man's wife makes me feel slightly sickened with myself. I have never acted this way before, it's unethical. With disbelief running through my brain I head towards the biggest red painted door at the end of the hall. Opening it quickly, I usher Mr. Zabini in. Watching as he gently lays her on the king size bed and inspects her once again with diagnostic spells, a look of panic crosses his features. I am sure to keep my distance as to not bother or distract the young man. But when his face shows deep sorrow I step closer with unknown concern in my heart.

"Mr. Zabini, Blaise... Is there something I can assist you with?"

As he peers into my eyes and there is no denying the fear that is evidently there.

"Professor, I need to floo home quickly and grab my supplies. Mia's condition is different from others. My assistant will be returning with me to make sure that Mia recovers quickly and safely. I promise to explain but I must leave now. I know this might be asking too much but would you be able to stay here with her until I get back. I need this room completely warded, I do not trust just anyone with her care. But you… You're different."

I am quite surprised by this request but my face is masked in a neutral expression.

"Very well. Is there anything I should be aware of in case she awakens?"

He pulls out a _shrunken guitar, black booklet, and a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'_ from his trousers pocket and places it on the nightstand next to his wife. Giving him a raised eyebrow in question the lad just chuckles.

"She usually plays the piano after one of these incidents to calm her nerves but the guitar will do. The black book is something she never leaves behind and for some odd reason she has taken a liking to my copy of Hogwarts: A History. Don't ask me why but I read it to her when she is in a deep sleep or a coma state."

Scrunching my face together with a troubling feeling in my gut, all I can to is nod my head in understanding. I hear a soft thank you before he leaves the room, securely warding it in the process.

Gazing at the young beauty who's resting in her deep slumber, I can't help but feel concerned of her welfare though I do not understand why? Striding across the room from her bedside to the wall length window on the far right of this guest suite I take in the view of the Great Garden.

In doing so, I can't help but think of the one woman who still holds my heart.. _My Mia._ The garden had always been one of my wife's favorite places on the property, besides the library that is. Thinking of the library brings me back to the day that Harry received his letter from Hermione. The young man was hurt that his best friend didn't even speak to him about her troubles before her quick departure from London. Also the fact that it took a total of 2 months for her to even write him of her well-being. In the end I understood why she stalled in contacted the young wizard. She knew how close we have become since the war ended. My Mia knew that Harry would help me with whatever I needed regarding her, it gave her time to escape to wherever she planned on going without interception. My wife took into account all the possible outcomes and eliminated them. Such a brilliant know-it-all!

There is no doubt in my mind that she gave me the inability to love another the way I once loved her. Even if Yolanda and I have grown closer there is still a piece of me that cannot give myself fully to the lovely lady. Yes, I am a stubborn man but I still love my late wife dearly. There has only been two women in my heart all my life and I am not sure if I can let Yolanda in as I have with my Mia. When I noticed her feeling gradually changing in our friendship I had to tell her. It was extremely difficult to let her down and explain my feelings. Though she claimed to understand, her actions and facial expression spoke volumes. The knowledge that she loves me cannot convince my heart to stray. Others have told me to move on, that Hermione is dead so why wait… In my heart she is very much alive no matter if her soul no longer coexist in this world. Forever and always is the promise I gave her and I intend to keep it even in death...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Here's another chapter... It might get a little confusing but I promise to explain more in the next two chapters okay. I am currently working on those two right now and Hope to have it out by Wednesday. Oh yes and the () in the story are Mia's present thoughts while in her flashback. Other than that enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mia POV**

I feel like I'm floating on clouds right now… It's so relaxing, peaceful. This must be a dream though since it's impossible for me to see such a beautiful view anymore… It's a warm sunny day and I am walking along the beach with a mysterious man. You can sense the raw power that radiates off of his person. He's tall, with sleek black hair that I just want to run my figures through over and over again. And his voice is like sin... Just listening to it makes me weak in the knees. We are laughing and in such an intimate embrace that I don't ever want to leave the security of his arms for one moment. Feeling this love and comfort from a man that I can't see blows me away. My heart is so full of happiness that I'm surprised it didn't burst open yet... This unknown gentleman makes me feel safe and loved like I've never experienced before. The only issue I have is that I can't see him clearly. His facial image is blurry to me...

Suddenly the scene changes and I know that I'm not dreaming anymore but having a flashback, a memory. Taking in the picture in from of me I am appalled! Merlin! Look at my hair, it's such a bushwhack! Did I never teach myself any hair spells to contain such a monstrosity! Did my friends never help to prevent such a walking disaster such as the one on my head?! Of course I never took notice of my bad hairdo in the previous flashbacks that I've undergone. Then again each memory I received reveals a little more about my old self than the last one so I was bound to miss something.

 _I am sitting on a table in a muggle coffee shop. The day is peaceful but my heart still hurts-deeply. I ordered a simple plain bagel and chamomile tea since my stomach has been troubling me lately. I am currently on my lunch break from my newest job position as a muggle librarian located in Chicago, Illinois. There is no way I could be found here… At least not by my best friend or_ _ **him**_ _ **…**_ _Thinking of him just makes my whole soul ache. I should have stayed, let him explain himself but I was afraid of the knowing rejection I was bound to receive._

(Who is this him that brings me such pain?)

 _I feel like such a coward and Hermione Granger is No Coward!_

(Hermione Granger? Is that my real name? From what I know Blaise said I went by Mia Spencer? At least it's another memory to log down.)

 _Musing to myself about what occured after leaving the restaurant where we had anniversary dinner. I was on a mission to let Lucius know what had transpired between his witches and my husband._

(Hold up, I was Married? Oh, I was married! Now this makes sense, the heartbreak and agony I constantly feel. Why only now do I remember my former name and my marriage though?)

 _I was sure to ask the house elf where to find her master before proceeding in my search of the Malfoy Manor. But when I got to the destination looking for Lucius, all I saw was my Sevy roughly fucking the daylights out of Narcissa Malfoy doggy style while she ate Pansy Parkinson's disgusting wet pussy on the fucking dining room table._

(Sevy? That name is...)

 _I was shocked with disbelief. My so called husband had no fucking shame at all! Surely me grabbing my belongings from the Leaky Caldron and coming here didn't take that long but he must have left as soon as I did. It's the only possible way?!_

 _Merlin! I really did mean nothing to him, I feel so stupid, worthless, so unwanted…_

(My husband was a cheat!)

 _Taking a step away from the scene in front of me I catch a glimpse of platinum hair who can only belong to Lucius fucking Malfoy. He's leaving the dining room with satisfaction written all over his face? What the actual FUCK!? He knows! He knows about his witches and my… I can't take this, it's too much! How did I get caught in the middle of a disgusting game?! With a heavy heart I quickly use the port key that I set up for my safe location, The United States._

 _Looking down at my untouched bagel and empty tea cup I hear a masculine voice from a distance. Peering up with sad eyes, I see a vigorous man in a tight black shirt, black leather jacket and dark blue jeans staring straight at me with a knowing smirk on his face. Turning to look behind me I realize that I am currently the only customer sitting outside, so that means that this stud of a man is staring at me? Peering up again I take note that he is no longer in the distance but right in front of me now. Only then do I notice of who exactly I am looking at. It's none other than Blaise Zabini? In muggle clothes? What the heck, that is not something you see everyday!_

 _"Hey Granger! I have to say that I'm surprised to see you here? Where's your husband and those two lap dogs of yours?"_

 _Gazing at this man with no amusement at all I speak as clearly and non emotional as possible._

 _"I don't have a husband Zabini and no one knows that I am here so if you don't mind. I'd like to be left alone."_

 _Staring back down at my food like it's the most entertaining thing in the world I hear the chair across from me screech across the floor indicating that I have unwanted company now. Internally sighing to myself, I just want to be left alone..._

 _"Um… I'm sorry to hear that Granger... Last I heard you were deep in love. Gotta say the professor was a much better option than the weasel."_

 _Why is he here? What could he possibly want from me that he feels the need to make ridiculous conversation?_

 _"Look, we both feel how awkward this conversation is getting and personally I am not one to pry so I wont ask for details. But I'm curious of one thing."_

 _Taking him in with my honey orbs I just wait for a question that I really don't want to answer._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _Frowning a bit, I am actually taken aback by his unwanted concern. This man before me is not a friend of mine let alone an acquaintance, I wouldn't doubt that he is only acting like this on Draco's behalf. Oh God Draco! He can tell Drake that he saw me! I totally forgot about that._

 _"I'll answer your question if you make me a promise and I'm serious about this Zabini. You must give me your undying word that no one finds out that you've seen me here. Do you understand? No one must know. Do we have a deal?"_

 _I sound completely stupid for even voicing something like this especially with someone who viewed me so lowly in the past. Sure, I don't trust the guy but I want to be left alone and if Drake found out where I am hiding there is no doubt his godfather or Harry will come looking... I need time and space to think freely. Blaise gives me a calculating look before agreeing and as soon as he nods his head and shakes my hand in acceptance I sigh with a breath of relief._

 _Gazing into the street, watching innocent pedestrians go about their day I answer in a voice devoid of any emotion._

 _"To answer your question simply, No… I am not okay, nor will I ever be okay. I feel cheated, and used, and like a fool. Giving him everything that I had just to played like a pawn in some stupid game."_

 _Silent tears are falling now so I quickly wipe them away, show no weakness Hermione I think to myself._

 _"So I gave him his freedom. The marriage was based on the law from the beginning and signing the annulment was a minor task. There is no more restrictions from me and the potions master can do as he pleases."_

 _Turning towards my companion he looks disturbed._

 _"I want to say I'm sorry but then again I've always thought that shit happens for a reason. You know that's why I left London right? To escape that stupid arse Marriage Law, I came here to America for that very purpose. Sure, my mom was livid but I've never felt more free. No one knows me, I can be who I want, what I want. I actually never mentioned to Drake where exactly I was studying, all he knows is that I'm practicing healing magic nothing more."_

 _There is no doubt I have a surprised look on my face because the guy just starts laughing obnoxiously. What the hell is so funny?_

 _"My apologies, it's not gentlemen like to laugh at a lady. Your face was just amusing. Yes, Granger I am training to become a healer. After all the destruction in the war, I felt like I needed to do something… To make some type of difference you know. I mean I'm a slytherin, a house that is known for being cunning yet evil and that's not me, evil I mean."_

 _There is no question in my mind that the man before me has changed drastically since our school days, he seems more open, happy. With a smile gracing his lean face he pulls something out of his leather jacket and hands it to me. Peering down I see he transfigured a piece of paper with numbers on it. Giving Blaise a puzzled look he just chuckles before explaining to me what I'm looking at._

 _"You're in new territory now Granger, this is my mobile number."_

 _Before he can utter another word I cut him off._

 _"Spencer."_

 _He looks to be asking me a secret question with his eyes so I automatically answer, "I'm going by Mia Spencer now. Granger is not longer an option. Especially when you're hiding."_

 _Shaking his head with hilarity he continues where I rudely interrupted, "Alright, Spencer... I know we aren't friends but if there ever comes a time that you need something or someone. Give me a call, I'll show up. Save my number and I give you my undying word that I won't disappoint you."_

 _And with that being said he winks at me before walking off with a skip in his step._

 _Huh, I have to say I like this new Blaise Zabini. He is definitely more chipper than I feel right now… Watching as he turns the corner, I see a beautiful woman smiling towards me. Scrunching my face in confusion I seek the person she's looking at behind me only to realize once again that I am the sole occupant. Visually seeking her out from my seat I take note that she disappeared? Huh, today is just too odd..._

Feeling an ache in my head I can't help but moan. Ugh, sweet Merlin! Will this torture ever end. Knowing there is only one individual who can take away my pain I whisper his name quietly in my thoughts… **"Se..y"**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! I do thank you for all your patience. I apologize for taking Forever to update, however I have been sick on and off this past two weeks. I am back promises! There will be a little Italian in here, not much and I do apologize if it is wrong. I am not fluent in the language but again Mia and Blaise speak it as their mother tongue in my story. Okay, enough of that... Enjoy and until next time!**

* * *

 **Severus POV**

 **"** **Se..y.."** Hearing a soft shuffling, I look over my shoulder only to see two beautiful green orbs staring right back at me. She looks to be in a slight daze before she whispers, "Mmmm… Il mio angelo mi ha lasciato?" (Did my angel leave me?)

How is it that this beautiful creature before me can take my breath away by just speaking? Her eyes are so soft and loving that I can barely look away and her voice… Smooth and gentle as silk. This emotional and physical reaction I am experiencing is uncharacteristic of me especially towards a married woman.

I have to admit this witch has peaked my interest. Does she not remember that she's in England? How long has she been having these uniques symptoms? What kind of ailment does she possess? Does she understand English? Seems like there's only one way to find out...

"Non preoccuparti caro. Il signor Zabini andò a prendere le provviste e il suo assistente. Dovrebbe tornare presto" (Do not worry yourself dear. Mr. Zabini went to grab supplies and his assistant. He should be back shortly).

The first thing I recognize is the sudden jerk movement of her head. As if she only detected my presence in the room now? Which is odd since she's staring right at me.

After a minute of silence a smile grazes her angelic face as she moves to lay on her back with closed eyes.

"I am sorry for being so rude kind Sir. My name is Mia, Mia Zabini."

When she changes her position to face me with those remarkable green eyes. I can't help the little smirk that appears on my face as I answer her silent request, "I am Severus Snape, your keeper until Lord Zabini comes to save you."

Hearing a laugh that sounds like delicate melodies I take note that she is struggling to sit up so I swiftly move across the room to assist her.

The moment I touch her arm, my entire body is engulf with an electric charge that runs from the tip of my fingers to the top of my head and down to my toes. It's like an unknown flame that is flowing all over my body to my very soul. As I am pondering what exactly just took place I strain to comprehend what she is saying, "I have a… name Sevy. I.. him in an… though."

Shaking my random thoughts away so that I can focus on what this young witch is saying, "I do apologize my dear but I did not hear the words you have spoken just now."

Eyes are down cast as a frown mares her face, "Mysterious Keeper? Do you mind if I call you Severus?"

A small smile couldn't help but form when she uttered the first name but it totally got thrown out the door after listening to my given name being spoken from her very lips. Just her saying Severus awoke a warmness in my very core that only one woman has ever done. This realization made me a bit edgy and weary. Sitting on the wingback chair closes to the bed, I get comfortable before I answer.

"Severus is fine. Is that all you wished to say Mrs. Zabini?"

Her expression changed from troubled to extremely distressed. Did I say something wrong or can she feel the tension transmitting off of me?

"You may call me Mia if you wish and to answer your question No."

She claims while shaking her head left to right.

"I was actually mentioning how much I adored your name. It's so similar to my sons, Sevy."

Oh... She has a son. Mr. Zabini and Mia have a son, together. She doesn't look that young, maybe the same age as Harry and Draco. Why wouldn't she have a child? It is to be expected between a married couple is it not? But then why does my heart hurt from hearing this news? I feel like this young beauty should be mine and no one else's. I must stop this improbable thinking at once! I, Severus Snape, am not the type of man who would ever ruin a loving marriage. I've already mistakenly destroyed my own. The Zabini's deserve _happiness_ especially one that has a child involved. Praying that Mr. Zabini returns sooner rather than later. I direct my eyes to look out into the nights sky as a means of distraction while intently listening as Mia conveys the story of her beloved son.

"Please pardon my bluntness, Severus. I have never felt particularly comfortable speaking of my life history but for some odd reason I have this intense need to disclose everything about myself to you."

A frown instantly adorns my face at her abrupt confession, "There are only two people I trust with my life and my past secrets Severus, but with you... With you, it feels right, safe? I apologize if I sound like a foolish school girl but I can not shake what my intuition is screaming at me."

I keep observing her silently as she continues.

"Anyway as I was saying, I almost lost Sevy in a vehicle accident when he was only 5 months old. It was... It was the most difficult time in my life. The thought of my little boy losing his life then waking up to find out that I'm visually impaired as well… It was a horrific down spiral. One I wish never to experience again."

Visual impairment, meaning? She's blind! Everything makes more sense now. When she woke up, she couldn't see me there and that's why my voice surprised her.

I did not discern what Mr. Zabini said when he mentioned the struggles his wife had to endure for the past few years.

"I apologize for your past hardships my dear. The lost of a loved one is something that is very hard to grasp and move past… Sometimes it can take decades for one to move on so I understand."

My eyes are downcast now. All I can picture is the time that I loved Lily. Years and years of a one sided love until I finally found that special one. _Hermione._ The only woman that truly loved me for all of my imperfections, flaws, and past mistakes…

"Did you ever lose a loved one Severus?"

Jerking up to face the witch before me I see tears glistening down her face. I don't particularly like to talk about my past to strangers but in this moment right here, I want to confess all my demons to her. Just as she mentioned earlier about her intuition, I have been experiencing this inner compulsion to share with her my everything. I know it's my stupid conscious at work here. Telling me I can trust this woman with my hidden secrets, my past stupidities. I clear the knot in my throat before I voice my deepest regrets...

"If I am completely honest with you Mia, I have lost a loved one. In actuality, I've actually lost three people who were profoundly important to me."

Admiring her from my position I take note of her worried expression and for some reason I sense what she wants without her requesting it.

Peering past her and out into the night sky I start my tale, "I lost my best friend many years ago. She was the first person that ever showed me any type of friendship, love. We had different views on things and in the end I hurt her to the point where she would not speak to me. No amount of sorries would change her mind and it pained me, deeply. Lily ended up killed because of a mistake I made, a stupid mistake on my part and I blame myself every single day for it."

At this point I'm afraid to see the disgust on her face by my confession so I go on…

"Then there was a man who I viewed as a father figure and a close confidant. He knew all my struggles and secrets but just like the last friend, he perished because of me as well... Till this very day I can still picture the twinkle in his eyes that he would get whenever he had something mischievous up his sleeve. Albus was loved by many just as Lily was…"

Hearing movement in front of me I see Mia trying to get up from her spot on the bed.

"Is there something you need my dear? Surely I can retrieve it so you can rest."

There are excessive tears streaming down her beautiful face as she closes her eyes, hands held close to her heart. **"** **Mia?"** Gently placing my hand on her upper left shoulder to steady her stance. I feel her arms wrap around my waist tightly as her head rests on my chest where my rapid heartbeat is no doubt being heard. Not sure what to do since my mind is still in the state of shock, I instinctively wrap my arms around her shoulders as I place her head under my chin.

Right when I am about to question her actions I hear the kindest words proclaimed from her very mouth, **"** **Oh Severus…** My heart hurts for the pain you've had to face. Surely, Lily could have forgiven you no matter what troubles transpired between you two. That's what friends do, they forgive each other because their love overpowers the bitterness. I am not well acquainted with this Albus fellow but Blaise spoke highly of the wizard. If he was someone who loved you then you must be a wonderful and trusting friend. That gives me confirmation that my mind hasn't been playing tricks on me this whole time. As soon as I heard your voice, I knew... You would be my friend, my brave and loyal friend!"

How is it possible for her to say such similar words as _My Mia?_ How could this angel trust someone like me just by the sound of my baritone voice? I wish that I could keep her in my arms forever, but I know that is my selfishness talking.

"Thank you Mia, your kindness is something I greatly appreciate. Now come, Blaise spoke of you using music as a way to soothe your nerves after waking, is that true?"

Listening to her light laughter as we untangle ourselves. I guide her to the sofa near the fireplace which is located on the opposite side of the room from the bed.

"You still did not reveal the third person you've lost Severus… Music can wait for now. It appears that your voice calms my nerves more than the melodies could ever do."

Taken aback by her admission I keep myself silent for a few moments. Clearing my throat I sit on the chair left to the sofa before disclosing the hardest person I've ever lost…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Here's a long chapter for you! I do admit that my chapters are never this lengthy but since Yazmin Snape requested it, I figured why not. Things will be explained more clearly in the next four chapters so until then... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mia POV**

The moment I woke up from my dream I sensed a surge of raw power like never before. At first I was confused by this because I know that Blaise is a strong wizard but the aura surrounding me was fierce, robust. It wasn't until I heard his voice that I realized Blaise left me with the same gentleman that haunted me with sweet dreams. My mystery man's essence, his indescribable scent that makes me want to bury my face into chest and forever smell his addicted spice. And his sexy as hell voice that gives me the sudden urge to rip my clothes off and claim this seductive wizard as mine and mine alone. If the tingles that are igniting a furnace in my lower region wasn't any indication of how much I needed his touch than I don't know what is.

Yes, there is no denying who this man is and as corny as it sounds, this male figure is literally the man of my dreams! I may have flashbacks every now and then of my past self but I see this beautiful speciment every night when I fall asleep. Hearing his name, _Severus Snape_. All that came to my mind was, _perfect…_ His name was dark and intimidating but to me it was absolutely perfect. My heart and soul felt connected to his, bound to him. Sure this thought scared me but I also wanted to leap for joy, to tell him every single secret I held in my little black book. However, as soon as that moment past I gathered just how similar Severus sounded to my Sevy's name. My conscious was telling me that this man _needed_ to know about my son, about my hardships so I confessed the only event I could remember. The most recent flashbacks that I received…

The one where an unknown woman attacked me from behind and proceeded to shove Sevy's stroller and my injured self in front of a driving muggle city bus. On instinct I used myself as his personal shield while looking straight into the eyes of the blonde woman with the sadistic smile on her face. I don't know who she was but I do know that my son, my baby barely made it out alive. Blaise claimed that I magically shielded him which help saved Sevy's life but there were major repercussions for that. My injuries meant nothing to me if my sons life was in danger at least that's what I thought until I woke up to a drastic head wound and the knowledge of whether I may or may not get my vision back. But when I think about it, I would do it all over again, go through every pain and suffering just to know my little boy is safe.

There is also the matter of Severus calling me, Mrs. Zabini. I think this is what threw me off a little? Did Blaise not inform Draco who his wife was exactly? If I remember the conversation correctly there was no verification of who I was except the _newest Zabini_? I wonder how Ria would take this set of information? Probably, slap Blaise upside the head for not setting things straight? Oh well. From the looks of things Severus is also confused on this matter which is most unfortunate since he is the only man I have ever experienced this blazing passion for.

When Severus starts to comment on how hard it can be to move on after losing someone I feel a sharp pain in my heart. It's ridiculous to hope that my Severus has never had to encounter such calamity. So, when the tears start falling down my face I don't stop them… Losing myself in his deep lustrous voice I listen about the best friend that he lost, a friend who would not forgive him. If this woman was that bitter she did not deserve to be a friend to such a remarkable man. And his father figure, Blaise and Ria spoke of how powerful this wizard was, Albus fought for the light. Hearing my Severus blame himself for their deaths though. All I could focus on was trying to stand up so that I could throw my arms around this wonderful man and take away the pain he has had to suffer through. I want to protect him from all the harm in the world but that's just preposterous since I am a blind mother with a cursed case of amnesia. No pun intended. As messed up as I am, I will not let this beautiful man suffer alone. I probably look horrific with the amount of tears streaming from my eye glands but I don't care. All I know is this is where I belong, in his arms, giving him the comfort that he desperately needs. I do not need to see his face to know that he is beautiful, my heart and soul is telling me that he is. And that's all I need right now.

Enjoying a moment of peace, I silently await for Severus voice to take me into another world.

"Mia… You must forgive me if I seem a little grief-stricken when speaking of this last person, she was not like the other two. No... She was so much more. You see, this person _is_ the love my life and she _holds_ my heart in the palm of her very delicate hands. _My love, my wife..._ "

Taking note of the distress in his voice, my heart feels a slight pinch. He is speaking of someone who he loves, not loved.

"It might come as a shock to you but there is No hesitation when I say that it was more _annoyance_ at first sight than _love_."

I give a small laugh at this comment. I wonder what happened between the two to receive such a negative reaction?

"Unfortunately for me, I can speak that way because I was once her professor. A professor whom she hated but then again I was hated by most."

Why would anyone hate him? He's exquisite.

"Nothing can be helped when one is known for their talents in the dark arts. I also possessed a known record for following a Dark Lord who wanted nothing but to rule over every existing soul in the world, it definitely ruins one's image."

Wow, so that's why I am so attracted. The man is a dark delectable wizard! Smiling to myself in pleasure, a deep unacquainted pleasure.

"I remember the first day I called her an insufferable know-it-all."

This woman must have been smart. Maybe an overachiever? There is nothing wrong with that though, she most likely enjoyed learning new things like I do.

"Seems harsh now but in a sense it was the only way I could show my endearment for her. I was a secret spy for both the Dark Lord and the Headmaster at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. A double agent that would give the Dark Lord false information while trying to give the light clues as to how to stop killings and attacks from arising."

A double agent? He must have gone through so much! Working for an evil wizard and his father figure. This man is beyond amazing, he is so damn brave!

"My wife and her friends were constantly caught in the middle of danger. Little troublemakers. They felt the need to be in the middle of every disaster but in the end, it was the Golden Trio that help save the wizarding world from ultimate destruction."

This woman sounds incredible! I can see why he is so enamored with her still. Even in death she is loved. I hope that one day, someone will be able to feel that way about me because right now, listening to this man. The man of my dreams, I don't see us ever happening.

"When the war ended the Ministry of Magic passed a ridiculous Marriage Law in September of that same year. After completing the necessary reviews we found ourselves perfectly matched. Both of us were stunned but accepted it. Her friends though, they were not too kind on the pairing. I believe they threw little temper tantrums because of it. Did I mention she was bossy? That woman was definitely a bossy thing when it came to the two dunderheads she called best friends."

I want to laugh and enjoy his memories with him but all I feel is heartache.

"Since the war got in the way of her graduating we agreed that she should finish her schooling before getting married. It also gave us time to really get to know one another on a different level. I was still her professor so we never did anything inappropriate for a student and teacher. We married the weekend after she finished all her testing. June 20th, it was literally the best day of my life. The light in my darkness..."

In all of this, he still has not uttered her name? What is the name of this lovely woman?

"It didn't take long for me to fall in love with _my Mia_ , she was such a loving soul. Despite all of my darkness, she loved me for everything that I was. I want to say that physical attraction is not what entice us to fall in love, especially on her part. It was the matter of our intelligence."

My body is still when I hear him say Mia. Is that her name? My name is her name! Is this some sick joke?!

"In all my years of teaching there was not one student who came close to surpassing my O.W.L. and N.E.W.L. scores. At least until she came along. There was always an intellectual beauty that she possessed even from a young age. My wife, she was so full of curiosity. Wanting to learn every bit of information that she could consume into her intelligent mind. There is no doubt that she was the brightest witch of her age."

Fucking great! This woman is _beautiful, strong, smart, loving_ , _has the exact same name as me_ and _I bet she loves books too_! Merlin, she is his soul mate. Why did I even think that someone like him would want a problematic witch like me? Foolishness! I need to know though, what is her name?

"Severus? I have a question?"

Hearing a shuffle to my left I wait for him to speak before I continue, "Go ahead dear, let's cure that secret curiosity you seem to be withholding." Giving a small laugh before voicing my thoughts.

"What is your wife's name?"

There is a small inhale and exhale from the man next to me. Was that question to overbearing? I don't want to be too pushy but I am very interested to know. When he says it and I am frozen, "Her name was Hermione Snape…"

 _Hermione?_ _Like the name in my memory!_ What the hell! Both of her names are the same as mine?

"But her maiden name was"

Knock, knock , knock...

Turning towards the sudden disturbance I frown in agitation wondering who could be disturbing us in a very crucial moment. At least for me it was. Then I hear a feminine voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Severus? Are you in there? Harry told me that you were in the guest room attending to a sick maiden, I was wondering if you needed any assistance?"

 _That voice?_ Where have I heard that voice before? I can't put my finger on it but I don't like it. My head, heart, and gut has all types of alarms going off now. _Something doesn't feel right_. Distinguishing a light noise to my left I realize that Severus is moving to open the door.

"NO."

I made sure to whisper loud enough so the man stops his movement towards the door. Something about this woman isn't right, I feel _afraid?_ So I do the only thing I could possibly think of, I ask.

"Severus, who is that woman outside the door?"

Overthinking has always been an issue of mine especially when I am scared. So, when all I get is silence I start to panic. _Please, whatever you do Severus do NOT open that door._ I'm too frightened to voice my worries especially since this is _His Manor_. Blaise would use the floo to get home and grab his supplies meaning he used the fireplace in this very room. My angel would have warded the room before leaving and he placed me in the care of someone he trust with his own life. Yet, here I am hoping and praying that Severus, the only man I feel safe with besides Blaise, would at least take my words into consideration.

"Mia, Yolanda Simmons is a dear friend of mine. She is someone I trust. If you trust me then know that she will not hurt you. _You can trust her._ "

I can't! _Something is going to happen!_ I can't! Standing up quickly I try to remember how many steps I took from the bed but in all the movement the only thing my brain focused on was Severus! FUCK! Tears are quickly falling from my eyes as I try to think of what to do.

"Please Severus! Whatever you do, please do not open that door. I don't know how to explain it to you any more clearer. I always go based on my gut since my first attack, and it is telling me that _I know that woman_ outside the door. She _will not_ like that I am in the same room as you… please… _please Severus!_ "

I am shaking uncontrollably now. My head is pounding and my breathing is ragged. _I need Blaise! I need Sevy! I need..._

I jump when I feel warm arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me in close. Feeling a tender kiss on my forehead I'm wondering if Blaise has returned? Taking a deep breath I smell the wonderful aroma of _potions, books, parchment paper, and spice_. No, not Blaise but _Severus_.

"Calm down my dear. You are safe. I promise nothing will happen to you as long as I am here. You have my word."

I cling to his embrace as I bury my face into his chest. His heartbeat soothes my nerves tremendously but when I hear knocking again. I can't stop the tears from falling.

"Severus? I'm coming in, okay?"

Listening as the door knob is about to open I scrunch my hand tightly into his shirt. _I'm beyond scared, I'm terrified_. And I don't know why?

"There is no need for your assistance Yolanda. The patient is resting. I will be down shortly. The healer just left for a brief moment to grab some needed supplies. He has made it quite clear that no one is to enter without his or his wife's permission. I thank you for your concern though but I promise to be down when I am able."

Hearing a huff from the opposite side, I breathe a sigh of relief with the sound of distant footsteps walking away. "Are you better my dear?" Nodding my head yes. I stay in his arms, still holding on tight. Not sure whether he is uncomfortable but right now I'm being selfish and relishing in his vast warmth.

"Would you like me to tell you a story sweetheart?"

With my head still buried in his scent I nod again before I feel him pick me up as he settles himself into the sofa. Placing me down into his lap my entire body is hot like a furnace.

"This is the story of how I lost my wife."

Okay, _furnace extinguished_. This is serious talk now. Peering up towards his face I wait patiently before he begins.

As I listen to him tell me about his closest and dearest friend having sexual fantasies about his wife. I'll admit, I felt a little amused and disgusted. Then he explained how Draco's father, _Lucius_ , used poly juice to look like my Severus since his witches had a _hot Professor fuck fantasy_. However, instead of doing the deed in their own home, they did the act in Prince Manor where his wife then witnessed their shagging festivities. He searched for her high and low until the final day where he got the call of her demise. How he went to the muggle hospital and found his wife's remains, all he had left were her ashes. Feeling wetness on my shoulder I realized that the man holding me was crying. He didn't even get the chance to explain himself before she ran. Maybe she was scared? She still should have given him the opportunity to explain. Wrapping him into a hug, I place a tender kiss on his soft cheek than whisper soothing words into his ear.

Feeling an awkward shift in the atmosphere, I notice how Severus is extremely tense now so I gently remove myself from his person with a frown drawn on my face. I've overstepped our friendship boundary now. I want to feel upset about it, but I don't. I don't regret anything… Then a thought comes back to me, a thought that makes me feel like this is really important information. Information that I will need, personally.

"Severus? Do you think you are able to tell me your wife's maiden name?"

My back is facing him now but I can't help the overwhelming feeling that I know the answer. My conscious is screaming at me about it.

"Tell me Severus? Was her name, Granger?"

As soon as the name comes from my lips I feel a stabbing in my heart and a massive pounding in my head. Trying to stay as still as possible as not to alert the only other occupant in the room of my rapid ailment. I need to hear him say it, I must!

"Yes Mia. My wife's name was Hermione Granger but I always called her _Mia_."

Sure enough that's all I needed to hear before darkness engulfs me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Severus POV**

The moment Mia climbed off my lap I couldn't help but lean forward, resting my elbows on my knees with hands covering my eyes in deep distress.

All I can picture is her underlying fear as I went to open the guest room door for Yolanda.

 _"Please Severus! Whatever you do, please do not open that door."_

Her pleas of desperation and face flooding with tears.

 _"I always go based on my gut since my first attack, and it is telling me that I know the woman outside the door. Please… Please, Severus!"_

I couldn't deny her anything in that instant. A sense of protection overwhelmed me. I would protect this woman with my life, a woman that I have only met today.

The numerous questions running through my head especially ones regarding my newest friend Yolanda, are causing a major migraine to come along.

What the hell is going on? Do they know each other? Did a quarrel happen between both witches?

From Mia's reaction it can be nothing _pleasant._

Then there's the rooted desire I am having for this forbidden woman. The hidden need to ravish her in ways that shouldn't even be crossing my mind. I know how bad this is. How do I know? The fact that I am literally conversing about how I lost my late wife yet feeling her delightful body against mine is all my thoughts can focus on. What a perverted arse! Yes, Severus you have stoop to a new low.

My unforseen fascination is driving this wretched old dungeon bat insane! The only solution would be to keep my distance. Yes, yes… That's it, Mr. Zabini should be returning soon so I can find my own solitary escape. Should she ever need protecting I will be there, but from a distance.

"Severus? Do you think you can tell me your wife's maiden name?"

Hmm, Yolanda did interrupt our earlier conversation, I can only guess she did not hear me say Hermione's name?

I wonder why she's so determined to possess this knowledge? Did the two possibly meet one another in the past? No, Hermione would have mentioned her if else. Unless, it was after she left?

With the silent questions running through my head, I am somewhat distracted until I hear Mia answer her own query.

"Tell me Severus? Was her name, Granger?"

Uncovering my hands from my eyes to see where Mia is located, she's standing still right beside the coffee table only 7 feet away from the door exit. Closing my eyes once more I kill her curiosity by calmly answering, "Yes Mia. My wife's name was Hermione Granger but I always called her Mia. Honestly you remind me of her. So, kind and passionate."

Hearing a loud thump in the room I instantly jump up only to see Mia lying unconscious on the ground.

You stupid, stupid bloke! I should have paid better attention to her! Now she's blacked out and I don't have any knowledge as to why!

First, I do a thorough diagnostic spell to make sure nothing is internally wrong with her before scooping her up into my arms. Gently laying her down on the bed, I start with some healing spells to help with the head injury she encountered from the hard fall.

After making sure Mia is stable I hear the floo activate. Watching as Mr. Zabini walks through with a little boy on his shoulder and a medical bag in his right hand.

Staring at him in confusion, Blaise moves on the other side of the bed and tenderly places the sleeping baby who I can only presume is Mia's son next to her slumbering form. Blaise places a piece of the young boys hairs away from his face, the man looks, sad. _Why?_

Turning my attention to the youngsters features, this child looks to be no older than one year of age. I do acknowledge the obvious fact that Mr. Zabini is definitely _not_ the father of this young boy.

The baby has black hair like his mother but the only difference is the wild ringlets he bear. He also has an adorable straight nose and pale pristine skin unlike Mia's light tan one. Such a handsome toddler, but I wonder who _is_ the father?

From my recollection, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini surprise wedding happened only a mere 3 months ago. It was such a small event, only Draco and Luna attended along with Mr. Zabini's mother. Nonetheless, it is uncommon for pure blooded wizards to marry a maiden with a baby, so the confusion on my face must be evident.

Mr. Zabini's mother is a very strict, pure blooded witch who would not accept a scandal such as this.

With my eyes still settled on the boy, I am sure Blaise took note of where my attention lies, "Thank you for your assistance Professor. As I said earlier, I needed my assistant. Unfortunately, he's currently sleeping on the job."

His light chuckle can be heard but I say nothing, just observing.

"His name is Sevy Silvius Zabini. Sevy... He's the only one that can keep Mia calm for great lengths of time. I did take longer than I intended to so I apologize for the inconvenience. At least our patient hasn't woken up yet. The only issue is whether her unconsciousness will have positive effect or a negative one."

"No apologies needed Mr. Zabini, I offered to my assistance. You should be aware that your wife did awaken in your absence though. She lost consciousness only moments before you flooed in."

Seeing the shock on his face and inquiry running through his brain I answer them willingly.

"When she arouse I explained to her your whereabouts and we got to conversing. She did explain her lack of vision during that time. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until…"

Pausing for a moment as the picture of her fearful face runs through my mind.

"Until a friend of mine interrupted our discussion. I was going to open the door when Mia started acting erratic. Commented on how she knew the woman's voice, how my friend would not appreciate Mia being in the same room as me? Begging me not to let Yolanda in for her own safety?"

I feel my heart contract and ache visualizing her shaking image.

"There was so much panic that her whole body wouldn't stop trembling. So, what I want to know Mr. Zabini is if your wife has certain medical issues or if she is serious danger from someone? In other words, how exactly does she know Yolanda Simmons?"

Watching the man's reactions carefully, he went from worried to frightful.

"Who is your friend Professor? Is she from America? Please no… "

So they do know Yolanda.

Peering at him from across the bed, he seems more agitated than before with his rapid pacing.

"Mr. Zabini, Blaise. Is there something I should know? You still disregarded all of my concerns?"

As he finally stops his back and forth movements I notice tears falling down his face. What the actual fuck!?

"No Professor, her situation is not a medical one per say but it acts that way. The trauma she has encountered caused her to not only go temporarily blind but also lead to her amnesia. So far, we've recorded all of her dreams or flashbacks in her little black book. The only thing I completely understand is that she was cursed. I will go into more detail when Draco and the others get here."

Looking straight up to the bronze man before me. This is some serious issues. A curse that caused loss of sight and memory? I must do more research on this, I also need to speak with my so called friend.

"Whatever you do Professor. PLEASE, Do NOT let that woman into this room! No matter how convincing she might get. This Yolanda Simmons madam, can NOT get near Mia. Do you understand?"

Giving him a questionable look and an arched eyebrow. I guess this means no confrontation with Madame Simmons before I know the whole story. Nodding to his form in agreeance, I can only peer down at Mia with concern. _What has Yolanda done to you dear one?_

"I know I have no right to ask this of you. If Mia said that it was her GUT feeling telling her, please just listen. I once disregarded that statement and the two of them almost died."

I see him gesturing towards the two sleeping figures on the bed. Merlin! What trials have you had to suffer through?

"Do you know if the dinner party is almost finished? My wife gets antsy when Sevy and Mia aren't home. If I can finish our serious discussion with everyone sooner rather than later it would really save me from getting severly hexed."

Catching the little slip, I take in the information with a frown on my face. I have been pondering over this since the two arrived.

"Mr. Zabini? Pardon my intrusiveness but who exactly is Sevy's father? Surely your mother didn't allow you to marry a woman who carried someone else's child?"

Hearing a boisterous laugh from the other side of the room. I give him the dirtiest sneer, all I can think is _dunderhead_. The boy might have been a Slytherin but it changes nothing!

"My apologies Sir, I know this is of no consequence Professor but you should know that Mia, is not my wife. We changed her name for her and Sevy's safety. As for Sevy's father, I… I need to speak with all of your wife's closest friends before she disappeared. I'm not trying to be rude Sir, but I much rather announce everything all at once. If you could be a little patient with me for a while longer that would do wonders."

For a pure blood he sure does talk like a bloody American! Where did all of that pure blood breading go? This man has grown soft, too soft.

In other thoughts, I can now get rid of the guilt and anger I've been harboring so far. Feeling this intense longing and hunger towards Mia, it's no longer taboo. Just with the simple insight of her not belonging to another makes my heart joyful.

Casting a _tempus spell_ , I see that there is a little less than an hour left before the guest should be departing. Standing up from my seat I take in how exhausted this young wizard looks. Dark circles under his eyes, slouching, yes, this man needs rest.

"Mr. Zabini, I will be tending to the guest for the next hour. If you may, I suggest sleep is in order. I will be sure to ward this room with all the protection I can muster. Until I return, know that you and your family are safe here."

Seeing his sigh of relief I swiftly exit the room then proceed to thoroughly ward it. Calling on my trusted house elf, giving specific instructions to watch over the room. Making sure, no one has the ability to access it unless I am physically present to deward it.

I enter the dining hall where the festivities are taking place. Let's get this ridiculous party over and done with. I have much better matters to tend to. Spotting the one person I need to speak to most I stride across the room, swiftly and soundlessly.

It's time to bring out my inner Slytherin for old times sake...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I own Nothing!**

 **Hey there fine readers! Here's my next chapter working on Severus for the next one. Kind of excited about that! Here's an outlook of where Blaise at regarding our lovely Mia, and his reasons. I do mention some uncomfortable actions in this chapter that won't be clarified in detail till the next chapter. I am making you aware though! Well enjoy, and until the next time! MUAH! **

* * *

**Blaise POV**

Watching as my previous Head of House and Potions Professor walks out of the guest room, I can only sigh in relief. The man is known for his mastery in legitimacy and occlumency. If he were to look into my mind for just a moment, all would be revealed. Every tragedy, attack, sickness, and trial Mia Zabini has experienced. Most would wonder why I haven't informed the Potions Master of his ex wife's secrets and the simple answer would be my unbreakable vow. Stupid yes, I know that now but at the time all I cared about was keeping her safe and alive. **  
**

 _It wasn't even a full week after seeing her when I received a patronus of a lioness with the distressed voice of Granger urgently asking for my assistance at her flat. After receiving the address I apparated to the nearest apparition point before heading to her residence. Upon my arrival I thought of doing the normal custom when you arrive at one's door which is to knock but something was telling me not to. Instead, I felt the need to just enter with a silencio cast upon myself, so that's exactly what happened. I didn't understand exactly why I suddenly had this strange feeling but when I opened the door, my reasoning spoke volumes. As I entered her flat, what I saw was not what I anticipated at all. Instead of seeing a warm and cozy home Hermione's flat was trashed, practically demolished from the inside. It was like a physical and magical fight went down right before my arrival. Hearing screams coming from the back room I quietly run down the hall to see how I can help. However, what I encountered is not something I expected to ever see. Especially not since the Dark Lords demise or even to someone as powerful as the mudblood, Hermione Granger._

 _Hermione was bound to a bed, bruises scattered all over her face and body, with a man on top of her. He wasn't the one hitting her though, no, what he was doing was so much worse. Then there was his female companion who kept slapping her, pulling her hair, screaming about how Granger stole what was hers! Hermione wasn't begging or pleading for them to stop, all you could really see was the rapid tears streaming down her face with a haunting look plastered on her face. The two were so involved with their abhorrent tasks that I was yet to be discovered. Thinking quickly, I stunned both culprits before binding them next to the nearest wall._

 _Only when I got a good look at who the man was did I go into shock. Only 4 feet away from me was a top ranking Death Eater, one who most assumed died at the final battle at Hogwarts. The woman however, I have never met in my life. I wasn't sure what shocked me more, the knowledge that this man was alive or the fact that he was here, in the United States, attacking England's well known heroine who helped to take down his great master. Has he been hiding in the states the entire time? Why are they after Granger instead of Potter and most importantly who the fuck is this woman?_

 _Peering down at Hermione I see her coming in and out of consciousness. Not wanting to keep her here a moment longer than needed, I grab the closest blanket and cover her body from prying eyes. As gently as I can muster I lift her into my arms with a complainant groan in return. Whispering soothing words to help, not sure if it's more for my own reassurance or hers? Before we apparate away I hear her mumble something. Listening intently all I can make out is, "my wand… beaded bag."_

 _Taking in her words I see her wand laying slightly underneath her bed. As I go to grab it I also notice a small black and green chest case with an old purple beaded bag inside, right under her bedside table. Shrinking the item hurriedly and sticking into my trousers pocket. I grab her wand and apparate out of there but not before I look at the two sources of her pain. Pointing my wand and putting all my concentration into the spell, "Deslepora."_

 _It took two days before she finally woke up. All of her cuts and bruises were gone but what really needed healing, was the internal, mental, and emotional scarring. The major symptoms I expected were all there, denial, self disgust, sleepless nights, and intense fear. I tried to be as helpful as possible even from a distance. Making sure that she ate at every meal, showered daily, and not harming herself in anyway to stop her pain. This went on for a week before I had to say something. Speaking of the events that happened within her own home was inevitable especially when the aurors told me what they had found. She needed to know, she had the right to know. No matter how bad I wanted to keep her safe, her safety was at risk. I even had the urge to owl Potter and Draco but the promise I made at our first meeting was weighing heavily on my mind._

 _As we sat down in the sun room seven days after her attack, I told her of what had transpired. The 'deslepora' spell I had put on the two intruders before escaping was suppose to put them into a deep sleep to at least buy me some time to get Hermione safely into my own heavily warded home. Of course within 15 minutes the proper authorities were called from the Ministry of Magic located in Boston. Unfortunately, when the aurors arrived, the two offenders were gone, nothing was there for proof or evidence of what had happened because they scorched the place down before departing. Everything she had, was gone. All she had left was her wand, the green and black chest case, and old purple beaded bag._

 _The aurors questioned both her and I so that they could find the criminals as soon as possible. They also asked if Granger wanted extra protection considering the fact that a well known Death Eater had attacked her specifically. She refused the help, said that the aurors had more pressing matters to deal with than some British woman. I told her of my desire to at least let Potter and Draco help with the investigation but she made me make a vow that I would never speak of what she had been through unless she willingly communicated with them first. My mind yelled at me to refuse, because Potter needed to know what that bastard had done to her. He needed to find motherfucker and make sure Lestrange pays for touching Hermione. But the moment she realized where my thoughts were headed she threatened to disappear without a trace. Told me straight that if I interfered on what she wanted, she had no problem dealing with the situation on her own. Whether she died or not. So, I agreed, with a heavy heart._

 _I didn't understand her reasoning in the beginning but after time I figured it out. She didn't want them finding out what the Death Eater had done to her because her two best friends would beat themselves up for something they could not have prevented in the first place. Hermione was protecting the last memory her friends had of her without tainting it with her current struggles. She didn't want to cause them any more pain than they already had to endure during the war. Stubborn witch this one._

 _It was exactly one week after making the Unbreakable Vow with Hermione when the two scoundrels found Hermione again. At the time I was just finishing my apprenticeship meeting with the Head Healer in the Wizarding School in New York. I had just received confirmation that I was officially a certified Healer when I felt the pain. I had made a necklace charm for Hermione the day after agreeing to that stupid vow. I had the matching watch which would burn every time Hermione was distressed or in deep trouble. Of course, I was used to it burning off and on every few hours throughout the day but for some reason on this specific day it burned intensely and excessively._

 _Getting a weird vibe, I instantly apparated into my flat where I found the unknown blonde woman and her oh so friendly Death Eater friend, Lestrange. This time a surprise entrance was not on my side. I stunned the woman hastily before going after the blasted man! Sadly, before I could even cast a spell Lestrange apparated both himself and his companion away. Not trusting to stay in the city any longer, I spoke to the Head Healer and got transferred out immediately. Fortunately for both of us, I had a wide range of choices when it came to selecting a place to go as a certified Healer. Making sure that my next location would not be known to anyone except Hermione and myself, I made all the necessary plans before packing up what was left of my old life here in America._

 _We both agreed that her appearance needed to be changed before our move, just to be on the safe side. She wanted to be disguised as my younger sister but most people in Italy new the Zabini family and were also knowledgeable to the fact that I am the only child. So, instead she played the part of a sophisticated, but elegant best friend. I tried to have her play my girlfriend but she didn't want to strap me down from my bachelor ways. Or so she says._

 _It took about a month after leaving the States to realize that something was wrong with Hermione. She kept forgetting things that has always been so simple for her, knowledge based at least. For example, her great intellect of well known quotes from unknown and famous authors in wizard history as well as muggle novels. I waved it off as nothing but it was extremely frustrating for her to accept this since she was so well versed in, well almost everything._

 _Then came the vomiting, over exhaustion, and her sore breast. I knew exactly what was happening after two days of hearing her constant complaints. The horror on her face after telling her of my assumption is not something I could ever forget. Checking her stomach with a light spell confirmed my suspicions, she definitely was with child. About 4½ months along at least, it was a surprise that she didn't lose the baby when she was attacked the first time. When I told her this she was happy but sad, I did tell her that we needed to at least let her ex husband know since he was to be a father soon. There was a torn expression on her face and when she voiced her next thoughts that's when I new right away something bad was happening._

 _ **"Blaise, what are you trying to say? Aren't you the father?"**_

 _Listening to the words and actually processing what she said were two different things for me at that time. I was so confused and worried that I started pacing. Pausing for a moment to check her body again for any secret remains of some type of potion or spell that would scream out at me, there was nothing. It was stupid to even try and look considering the amount of time we had already been here. The next day we went to a muggle doctor to see when the baby was due, how far along she was exactly, and hopefully the sex of the baby as well. We were about a week too early to learn the sex but Hermione guessed it right when she told me it would be a boy._

Staring down at the woman that I consider to be one of the closest things that I have to a sister, I am finally free from my vow. Of course I didn't expect her to know who Potter was when we entered the dinner party especially since she can't physically see anyone. Then there is Draco who only knows of Mia because of her sickness. He understands that she is a close patient of mine, one that I have taken in like a sister since she was constantly sick and had no one else but her son. Pulling Sevy into my arms, I rest my head against the pillow and look at the sleeping angel beside me. In the beginning I was nothing to her, probably just an annoyance. Then I was thrown into being her main protector, as time went on I felt more for her than friendship but in my heart I knew that she would never feel the same so I became her best friend, and as more time went by there came a strong enough bond that I can now proudly call her family, a Zabini. Closing my eyes the last thing that runs through my thoughts is the time has come…. _Finally_.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, so I totally had to change the format for the story! I'm so sorry if it's a struggle to read from bold to regular. Here is the next chapter and more incite. Hope you enjoy it! Until next time...**

* * *

 **Severus POV**

Walking towards Draco and Luna's table guest, I see the one man that will most likely have the answer to what I really need to know. Giving him my trademark sneer, I see a nod before he steps out of the room. Gazing down at Yolanda, I take the seat next to her and give her my thanks in being such a wonderful friend. Acknowledging the fact that her concern and true friendship is immensely appreciated by an old dungeon bat like myself.

"Oh Severus, don't speak of yourself in such a way. None of that garbage is true! So, how is the patient doing? Is she well?"

Knowing that this woman brought harm to Mia in some way makes me silently infuriated but I wasn't a double spy for nothing.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Zabini's wife is still very ill. We are not sure what will become of her but I have insisted on their stay until the woman gets better."

Seeing a flash of worry and panic in her eyes, I now know that she has been lying to me and if not lying then at least hiding something crucial. We all have our secrets. I'll admit that I've always compared her to my Hermione and after a while she started to remind me so much of my late wife hence the reason for our blossoming friendship.

"I was hoping you would be free to have dinner with me tomorrow Yolanda? I don't have any prior engagements for the next fews days so I am free. Is that an acceptable arrangement for you?" I ask her with a friendly smirk on my face.

She smiles with happiness before giving me her acceptance. I give her a tender kiss on the cheek before going to talk to other guest in attendance. Checking my pocket watch I stride out of the room without being seen. There is only 20 minutes left before everyone departs and I'm sure the bastard is getting more impatient by the minute. Walking towards my study, I ward door after shutting it and place the strongest silencing charm I can muster before he speaks.

"Old friend, I was beginning to think you had forgotten me? Does this secret meeting mean we are on speaking terms now? I mean, it has only been 2 years and I really don't want to experience more disappointment than I already have."

Cocky arse bastard! Taking a seat in my desk chair all I can do is stare at the man before me with a hard look. Summoning two glasses and my fire whisky bottle, I start pouring the contents and down the liquid before voicing my thoughts.

"Tell me Lucius, have you heard any word from Rabastan Lestrange?"

Seeing his knowing smirk makes me want to smack it right off his face. Severus, you are a patient man. Hexing this slithering snake won't help you to receive the information that you need. Hearing a deep laugh I open my eyes once more, with no expression on my face. Maybe my patience is diminishing but then again I still blame this man for my wife's disappearance and he knows it.

"What I think you meant to say old friend. Was if the lying bitch you recently befriended is working with Rabastan or not? Am I wrong?"

Not giving him a reply will only bother him further so I keep my silence. There is no doubt in my mind that within 10 seconds he will be answering his own damn question anyway. Seeing him down another shot, a look of pain crosses his face before he delivers what I want to know.

"Very well Severus, I confess." Raising my eyebrow in interest.

"The day Draco came to the Manor, informing me of your newest friend. I became, exceedingly curious. Not because I didn't believe you could find another but more so because this witch sounded too much like your Mia. You know me, I'm always, suspicious when it comes to things like these. So, I did some research, secretly of course. What I found was quite interesting. Turns out, that her lineage is of the Selwyn family."

Shock is the feeling coursing through my body right now. She lied to me, of course. Told me that her mother's family was not one of importance in the Britain Wizard Society, yet her family is one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

"This is the very family that had made a written agreement with your mothers brother. It stated that the next male Prince who inherits the family fortune would be married to the youngest Selwyn, which is surprise, surprise… Ms. Yolanda Selwyn Simmons. Unfortunately, we both know who the Prince family fortune belongs to, don't we Severus?"

Taking into account that the one person I let close to me, is in fact the woman I was supposed to marry. I am beyond disturbed. I do know that the agreement was void when my uncle found out the youngest Selwyn went missing. The family tried to make excuses about her wanting a college education in the States but the truth was revealed not even two days after both women fled. At the time I had no need for marriage. The only woman I loved at the time was Lily and even with the mystery of the Dark Lord's disappearance. Lily's death was still fresh in my mind and heart, so a missing bride was not of great importance to me.

"From what Draco has told me, your dearest Yolanda claimed that her mother kept her in America to keep her safe from the Dark Lords influence, yes?" I just nod my head in reply.

"My friend, you know that is total hogwash right?" Obviously I'm aware of this but I'm never one to put my business up for display.

"Yolanda's Uncle wanted to marry her off to you when she became of age but her mother took your dearest friend and ran since it was a well known fact that you were a top ranking Death Eater. Meredith Simmons tried to show her daughter that what she did was for to keep her safe." I find it funny that the man has to rehash a story I'm already quite aware of.

"If only mommy dearest never told Yolanda of the Prince Family fortune. Yolanda's mother, did not care of the wealth but only her daughters true happiness. Sadly, Meredith died of unknown causes." Scrunching my face in confusion. Yolanda told me her mother died in a tragic fire accident at her work place.

"She actually went through a series of events, forgetting her past loved ones like her loving husband, thinking or even remembering her husband brought the woman so much pain that eventually she killed herself. But you want to know what's even more disturbing? That through all of that pain and suffering Meredith had to endure. Her sweet innocent daughter just stood alongside her and willingly watched the woman burn to death. Sad isn't it."

Hearing Lucius words and actually picturing it is two different things. We have both seen some gruesome and revolting things over the years but to actually listen and visualize a daughter doing that to her own mother. A mother who truly loved her daughter to the point where she risked her own life to keep the girl safe. I can't help but disagree, it's not only sad! It's barbaric. But how did he learn of this? Seeing the expression on my face, he knows what I want.

"You still have not answered my question Lucius. Have you heard any word of Rabastan Lestrange?"

A look of dread passes through his eyes for a moment before he turns away from my gaze, that right there gives me all the confirmation I need.

"Yes, I just received this information earlier today Severus and I'm not sure how your going to take it so I'll give you the brief story instead." Pouring another shot for both of us, we both drink it dry before he continues.

"We are both aware that Draco and Potter went to the states where Rabastan had attacked an unknown woman, yes?" Why is he talking about something that happened almost 2 years ago? Yes, of course I know, we were both present when they told us! My patience is weighing thin now, "Lucius, get on with it will you."

He takes a deep breath, and with his next words my heart freezes up.

"The unknown woman was your wife, Hermione." I'm shaking my head in denial now. This can't be… Harry would have been able to recognize her magical signature. And what does he mean by attack because my Mia is strong!

"Yes, dear friend. It was her. The boys didn't piece it together because she had already left by that time. Even with her magical trace, they couldn't recognize her because it had changed." That's not possible the only time a woman's magical signature changes is when they become…

"She was pregnant Severus, and I don't think she knew. They didn't go to a wizarding hospital but a muggleborn one instead. I don't know how muggle healers are but I know she went there for an internal examination."

Merlin No! He didn't! Why am I even thinking this? Of course he did! The man knew she was my wife on top of being Potter's best friend. My Mia's chances of not being assaulted are slim if he wasn't alone.

"There is something else you must know. Hermione wasn't alone when she was examined. She was accompanied by a male wizard, a wizard that we both know quite well."

Well who the fuck is it?! "LUCIUS! Spit it out will you!"

"Mr. Zabini. He is the wizard who called in the aurors when Hermione was attacked. Yolanda and Rabastan have been working together to try kill her. However, they have been unsuccessful so far, they just don't know it yet."

As I go to say something Lucius raises his hand to stop me. "Let me finish."

"Hermione was attacked on more than one occasion by both Rabastan and your newest friend, Yolanda. She was upset to find out that you had married Hermione after the war, instead of following your families written agreement and the only way to make sure she got the husband she expected was to kill off the one you currently had. We just helped her along when Hermione left you."

Of course I didn't follow that stupid agreement! It was forfeited after her mother disappeared, plus my mother was still disowned for marrying a muggle. They only dealt with me because I was the only male in the family left after my uncle died.

"I believe Mr. Zabini can answer the rest of your questions, yes? What I want to know is why you suddenly have an interest in Rabastan?"

Not sure if giving him this knowledge is beneficial in anyway. However, I know how much he's come to care for Hermione, even more so after her disappearance.

"You say that Rabastan and Yolanda were unsuccessful in killing my wife, and I believe you now. I understand you tried to reason with me before, how it couldn't be possible that my Mia died so suddenly. Especially not by something as insignificant as a muggle bus. At the time I wanted to believe your words but the evidence was there and my heart couldn't take anymore pain."

Looking at my oldest friend with a smile, I can't help but laugh at his bewildered expression. Putting all the clues together I can't help but be both happy and sad.

"Blaise was accompanied here tonight by a lovely woman who goes by the name of Mia Zabini. However, he has informed me that the witch is not his wife, but someone he has taken in and cared for. Protected."

Seeing a smirk on his face, I believe that's a look of secret excitement. Now all I need to know is why Blaise lied to all of us these past two years.

"I believe your wife has finally returned, old friend." replies Lucius in happy tone.


End file.
